Demasiado inocente para un brujo
by pacificchange
Summary: Inspirado en el momento en el que Alec se tiene que quedar con Magnus en el apartamento mientras los demás van a la corte [Magnus, Alec] (contiene nsfw)


Tragó saliva después de despedirse con un efusivo abrazo de su hermana Izzy, y su parabatai Jace. Les vio marchar detrás de una de las ventanas del loft del brujo con el que había prometido pasar esa noche hasta que terminaran de hablar en la Corte Seelie.

Miró hacia atrás donde se encontraba el brujo sentado en el sofá, incitandole con una sonrisa felina a que se acomodase a su lado. Sin responder abiertamente se sentó en la otra punta del sofá con los hombros encuadrados y tenso, muy tenso.

El brujo sonrió de lado al notar aquella tensión y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Alec, mirándole expectante. Ante ese toque, Alexander pegó un pequeño bote con los pómulos enrojecidos.

— ¿Q-que pasa, Magnus? —

—Nada, solo quería saber que vamos a hacer toda la noche, si sigue esto así de silencioso me temo que no podré invitarte más a esta casa o moriré de aburrimiento. — El brujo sonrió con malicia y encendió la televisión, poniendo una programa de cotilleo que parecía lo suficientemente interesante para el brujo.

El nefilim se removió incómodo y luego subió los pies descalzos al sofá para poder abrazar sus piernas, notablemente incómodo e intentando por todos los medios sacar un tema de conversación.—¿Crees que estarán bien?— Preguntó en un susurro el nefilim sin ni siquiera mirar al brujo, se notaba a la legua que intentaba hablar de algo para que el brujo no le echase de allí. Cosa que enterneció de sobremanera al brujo.

—No creo que les pase nada malo, Jace no se va a dejar matar y tampoco dejará que les pase nada malo a tu hermana, al mundano y mucho menos a su propia hermana... ¿Te quedas más tranquilo si te lo digo yo?.— El brujo giró la cara para mirarle, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y sentándose más cerca del nefilim, este último asintió con vergüenza y le devolvió la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Magnus... Se que no es tu culpa y que ni siquiera deberías ayudarnos por si influimos en tu negocio o algo así... Tampoco quería darte problemas con la clave, a veces pienso que los adultos necesitan ser más considerados con todo el asunto... Y sobre todo sin mencionar que no estamos pagando por tus servicios, de verdad es muy amable todo esto que estás haciendo por nosotros, yo... —

El brujo rió mientras escuchaba toda esa palabrería de disculpa, mirándole enternecido al verle tan nervioso, intentando disculparse por cosas de las que nadie tenía la culpa.

—Por ti—

—¿Qué? —

Se volvieron a mirar, el sonrojo de Alec se intensificó más y se mordió la lengua para dejar de hablar. Maldición. Cuando se ponía nervioso hablaba sin parar, pero, ¿había dicho que todo esto lo había hecho por él?

—¿Qué? — Volvió a preguntar demasiado confuso como para notar que el brujo poco a poco se acercaba, casi encima suya.

—Que todo esto, pequeño nefilim, lo he hecho por ti. No tengo interés alguno en ayudar a tus descuidados amigos y mucho menos tengo ganas de salvarles el culo cada dos por tres. Solo tengo interés por ti, y si para ti son importantes esa panda de críos problemáticos pues te ayudaré con cualquier problema. —

El nefilim enmudeció al instante y abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez, buscando algo coherente que decir, finalmente se quedó callado con los labios apretados, fijándose en esos ojos verdes-amarillentos que tanto le atraían.

El brujo, poco a poco, fue cerrando la distancia entre ambos y finalmente juntó con delicadeza sus labios, se apoyó con una mano al sofá y la otra la dirigió a la mejilla del más pequeño, moviendo los labios pacientemente hasta que el nefilim finalmente se relajó y respondió al beso de manera torpe y consiguió abrir los rígidos labios del cazador, para poder adentrar la lengua en aquella cavidad, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa desde lo más profundo del nefilm; el cual, con manos temblorosas, solo consiguió subir los brazos hasta los hombros ajenos, sujetándose en estos mientras correspondía al intenso beso.

El brujo movía su lengua de manera experta, rozando la punta con la ajena, y consiguiendo absorber todo el ser del cazador, el cual no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir, y aferrarse con manos temblorosas al brujo. Sin poder más, el menor se separó del brujo con la cara color escarlata y unos ojos brillantes mirando al mayor embelesado. Magnus sonrió de lado al ver esa adorable expresión y al pobre nefilim intentando recuperar todo el aire que él mismo le había robado.

—¿Estás bien Alec? Pareces algo perdido. —El menor no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza y mirar hacia abajo, sin soltar los hombros del brujo. Magnus agachó de nuevo la cabeza y lamió con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo del cazador, mordiendo dicha zona poco después con suavidad mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la vieja y agujereada camiseta negra del cazador. El otro no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, notando como todo el calor que Magnus le provocaba bajaba rápidamente a su entrepierna y a la vez subía a sus mejillas.

Respirando con dificultad dejó caer las manos desde los hombros del brujo hasta la cintura del mismo, apretando sin fuerza, intentando así canalizar los espasmos de placer que recorrían su el nefilim se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba sin camiseta, recostado sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá y con una palpitante erección entre sus piernas, gimiendo el nombre del brujo sin cesar.

Magnus era un experto en encontrar los puntos débiles del pobre chiquillo virgen, que intentaba por todos los medios acallar los gemidos que deseaban salir desde lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando el brujo coló una pierna por entre las dos del cazador y rozó con su rodilla el miembro palpitante del azabache, supo que toda la cordura que le quedaba se había otro gemido más audible, movió las caderas contra la rodilla del brujo, buscando más de ese delicioso contacto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la frente empapada en sudor y el pelo de la sien pegándose a esta mientras el brujo, usando solo la punta de la lengua, conseguía poner duros aquellos pequeños y rosas botoncitos de su pecho.

Alexander ya estaba a punto de caramelo y Magnus pensaba en devorarlo muy lentamente justo cuando algo vibró en el pantalón del menor. El brujo se incorporó confuso y miró al menor el cual seguía perdido en el placer.

—Alexander, cariño mío, dime que eso es un móvil porque si no me voy a asustar mucho.— El de ojos azules volvió en sí y con la cara aún más roja contestó al móvil sin ni siquiera mirar quien era.

—¿Si? ¿Jace? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?— La cara del nefilim pasó de enfado a estupefacción en un segundo, luego volvió a meter el móvil en su pantalón antes de darse cuenta de que el brujo seguía encima suya. Apartó con suavidad al mayor para poder sentarse y Magnus maldijo por lo bajo, acariciando la mejilla del nefilim con sus labios, hasta llegar a su oído; no quería parar ahora que el chico estaba receptivo, y él condenadamente caliente

—¿Que pasaba? ¿No podemos seguir con nuestra sesión privada? —

El nefilim le volvió a apartar mientras el brujo reía ante la cara roja del chico —N-necesitamos sangre Magnus ¿puedes conseguirla? —

El cazador se levantó del sofá y se puso la camiseta con rapidez, dándole la espalda al brujo; que se relamía con las magníficas vistas de la espalda bien esculpida de su nefilim.

—Depende de para qué ¿que han hecho esta vez los genios de tus amigos? —

—Convertir al mundano en un vampiro—


End file.
